Iki o Suru Breathe
by UchiHime
Summary: It wasn’t fair for one person to be so starved for human contact. And it wasn’t right for that person to want the contact to come from his own flesh and blood. It was wrong. So very wrong. And it was a sin. ItaSasu - NaruSasu Complete
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Warning, this chapter jumps straight into lemon. Its short and there is no plot. R&R

.:.

Chapter One: Ippen de

The First Time

Sasuke felt like he was being torn in two. He closed his eyes tightly to stop his tears from falling; there was no way in hell he'd let this bastard see him cry. He reached around aimlessly trying to find something to clutch on to, but to no success. His teeth bit into his lips as he tried to fight the urge to scream.

But when he felt something pounding against a part of him that was never meant to be touched, he couldn't help but to let a loud scream escape his bleeding lips. The bastard relished his response and set out to get it again. Once more Sasuke felt his secret spot being pounded, but, by this time, Sasuke didn't even care. The original pain that had been tearing trough him had given way to an indescribable pleasure, and Sasuke found himself responding in the most shameful ways; pushing himself back against the bastard and begging for more. Truly, Sasuke was disgusted with himself. How could he let this bastard make him moan and beg like a starved sex kitten, or just a wanton whore, but he couldn't help it. It just felt so good.

Sasuke could feel heat rushing trough him and pooling at his center. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. All it took was a few more thrust against his sweet spot and one hard pump on his own neglected regions, and Sasuke was screaming the bastard name as he release. He was about to collapse, but the bastard held tightly by the hips and thrust harder until he himself was nearly screaming from release.

Then Sasuke did collapse. He remembered looking in to cold black eyes so much like his own, but then his world turned black.

A.N.: Uchi Says: hope you liked it. I know it was short, but all the chapters will be short. (but most will be longer than this) Any way, this is my first fic, so Read and review.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Ok, so I know the last chapter was a bit PWP, but I'm seriously trying to give plot to the rest of the story. Sadly, I already got the first seven chapters planned and still no plot. Sweat drops But I'm working on it. This is my first Uchihacest, so just bare with me.

.:.

Chapter Two: Izoku

Surviving Family Members

When Sasuke woke up he was in his own bed. He set up and stiffly made his way to the bathroom, each step he took caused him to remember what happened the previous night. He felt so dirty.

After turning the water on as hot as he could stand, Sasuke got in the shower and hoped the water would melt away his sins. But no such luck. All the shower did was remind him of the heat he felt when the bastard was pressed so closely against him. Each tendril of water felt like the tender touch of his unwanted lover. Sasuke could remember the feel of he bastard's fingers caressing him, he recalled how the bastard's sinful tongue had stroked him to hardness, he nearly trembled at the memory of the long hot body pressed so close to him, and those delicious lips molding so expertly with his own. Sasuke looked down and saw that his body had responded to the memories, and was again disgusted with himself. He turned off the hot water and replaced it with cold. There was no way he was going to pleasure himself to the bastard's image.

.:.

After his shower, Sasuke stood in front of the mirror in nothing but a towel, examining the last visible remains of the night before. His chest was covered in hickeys. Sasuke wanted to kill himself. How could he let his brother do these things to him. It was wrong. And wronger still, was the fact that part of him had liked it. He enjoyed having his brother touch him, caress him, and molest him. He knew that was the closest thing the bastard would ever come to actually loving him.

Love. An emotion that Sasuke hadn't felt in such a long time, a feeling that he was so starved for he'd happily let his brother use him. It wasn't fair for one person to be so starved for human contact. And it wasn't right for that person to want the contact to come from his own flesh and blood. It was wrong. So very wrong. And it was a sin.

But what could Sasuke do about it? All through his childhood, Sasuke had loved his brother most in the world. Everything he did back then had been for Itachi's approval. No one else cared about him like Itachi did. No one else paid any attention to him, other than to say how he should be just like Itachi.

And back then, Sasuke wanted to be just like aniki, too. His aniki that was so strong, and smart, and beautiful. Who wouldn't have wanted to be like him?

That was of course, until Itachi had killed everybody. Itachi had slaughtered everyone in cold blood and left Sasuke as the only living Uchiha among all the corpses. That crushed Sasuke's dream. Cause who would want to be, just like a murderer?

But that murder was all he had. After Itachi had left him, Sasuke swore to become an avenger and make his dear aniki suffer death by his own hands. But somewhere a long the line, things got twisted. Sasuke's burning hatred for his clan killer, had turned into burning passion for his brother. And that left Sasuke confused and alone. Making him the perfect victim for Itachi.

Sasuke turned away from the mirror. He really hated himself.

.:.

A.N.: Uchi Says: Yea!! That chapter was much longer than the last. But Sasuke was beyond emo in that one. I know there's no way he could actually hate himself like that, but this is MY fanfiction. I could make him a hula girl if I wanted. Any way, Read and Review.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

A

A.N. Hmm, what would I like to say this time… Me have no idea, oh yeah, me remembers now, I thought I should point out that this isn't only a Uchihacest, it's also a SasuNaru, but that doesn't come till later.

Chapter 3: Isei

Opposite Sex

Sasuke fell to the ground exhausted. He'd been in the forest training for hours and was finally taking a much-needed break. He was taking a sip from his water skin, when he sensed someone approaching him. Sasuke poured some water on his face to cool off and shook his head, so that his wet hair was out of his eyes, before finally, without even turning around, he said, "What do you want Sakura?"

The pink haired girl jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't known that he'd noticed her yet, "Um, hello Sasuke-kun." She said timidly, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

Sasuke scowled and said, "No, I was just taking a break, what is it?"

"Well," Sakura had never actually been one to act shy, but this was different. This was Sasuke, and even though she was now dating Rock Lee, her former crush still made her nervous, "I was wondering if you would like some of the sweet-"

Sasuke raised a hand to silence her, "Sakura, how long have we been teammates?" He asked coolly "You should know by now, I hate sweets."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, "I forgot."

"Well try not to forget again."

Sakura sighed, "Right. Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Now if you would excuse me," Sasuke said getting to his feet, "I have more training to do."

"Right." Sakura said again before turning and leaving.

.:.

After Sasuke finished his training, he started home, heading trough the village with his trademark scowl on his face. He was just passing a flower shop, when he heard someone yell his name, annoyingly loud, "Sasuke-kuuuun" Yelled a perky looking blond, "How are you today?" She asked, smiling flirtatiously at him.

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "And you are?" he asked coldly, searching his brain for any idea who this girl might be.

The blond pouted, "I'm Ino remember?" she continued when Sasuke still didn't seem to recognize her, "Ino Yamanaka, I was on Squad 10 with Shikamaru and Choji. I fought Sakura in the chunin exams. We went to Academy together."

"Oh, right.' Sasuke said, "I remember now." Of course he didn't really remember, the only classmates he paid attention to, were the ones on the same level as him. And those he only saw as potential rivals. People to help him get stronger. Other than that, his classmates weren't important to him. Especially not the females, cause all they did was drool over him. And if there was anything Sasuke hated more than sweets, and his bastard of a brother, it was fangirls.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Ino said, "Where ya headed? Do you have some spare time? Wanna go out with me? I'll treat you to dinner."

Sasuke grunted, "I'd rather not." He said, "I have things to do."

"Oh, then maybe some other time?"

'I'll see." Sasuke said as he began to walk away.

"See ya later, Sasuke-kun." Ino yelled after him.

Sasuke just gave her a lazy wave over his shoulder and continued walking. When would these fangirls learn, he was too bust with his goals to spare anytime for them. Killing Itachi was the only thing that mattered in his life. He was an avenger, and nothing else.

.:.

Sasuke was almost home, when once again he heard someone calling his name, "Sasuke-teme!" they yelled, and Sasuke didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. He instantly recognized the voice, that and the fact that few people used the honorific '-teme' for him.

"Where ya going Teme?" asked Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend and teammate. Naruto looked at Sasuke with cornflower blue eyes under a mass of unruly blond hair, "Have you already finished training?"

"Yeah" Came Sasuke's cool reply, "You?"

"Yep." Naruto smiled his goofy smile and put his hands behind he head, his version of a cool pose, "I've been training since sun up trying to master the new jutsu that the pervy sage taught me. I almost got it down too, but I got hungry."

At that moment, Sasuke's own stomach let out a loud growl, reminding Sasuke that he had skipped breakfast that morning, punishing his body for betraying his desires.

"You seem hungry too, Teme." Stated Naruto, "Wanna come get some ramen with me?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, it was common knowledge that Naruto ate nothing but ramen on the daily basis , "Sorry Dobe." Sasuke said, "I'm busy right now, maybe some other time."

"Ok, later Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke's smile grew a little larger as he watched his teammate walk away. Sasuke really hated fangirls, but for some reason, he found it hard not to like Naruto the Dobe. His best friend.

.:.

AN: Uchi says, "Awww, that ending was kinda touchy. Me thinks Sasuke gots a crush.'

Now on a more serious note, I haven't received any questions about them yet, but I'm sure someone is gonna eventually ask about the chapter titles, so me is gonna clear that up right now, All my chapter titles are real Japanese words, at least that's what the Random House Japanese to English dictionary says. If my translations are wrong, take it up with Random house.

Tiss is all, R&R. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hmmm, me has nothing to say AN: Hmmm, me has nothing to say

Chapter 4: Ikizamaru

Suffocate

Sasuke knew he was dreaming. Actually he couldn't he more aware of the fact. He specifically remembered going home after a day of training, taking a shower, having a light dinner, and going to bed early. He knew for certain that he'd done these things, so there was no way he could be standing in a clearing facing his brother right now. No way, that is, unless he was dreaming.

Itachi stood before him, a tall imposing figure with an air about him that said, 'mess with me and die a long torturous death'. His long black hair hung loose of its usual ponytail and a light breeze made it fluttered around him like a curtain of darkness. He was dressed in only a black mesh top and a pair of pants. Missing were his black Akatsuki cloak and, for some reason, his shoes. His back was turned to Sasuke.

It was dark out and thick clouds had gathered in the sky, but instead of rain, they dropped large cotton-like balls of snow. Proving once again that Sasuke was dreaming, because snow was a rare thing in the Hidden Leaf Village, they tended to have a sunny climate all year round.

Sasuke couldn't feel the cold. His attention was completely set on his brother. The older Uchiha was walking, taking steps leading him farther and farther away from his little otouto. It made Sasuke feel a deep emptiness, a haunting loneliness, and an irrational longing for the other male to stay with him. As if, if he let Itachi get to far away, he'd loose him forever. Without thinking about it, Sasuke open his mouth and let out a sorrowful cry of, "Aniki!!"

Itachi stopped and turned towards him, allowing Sasuke to see his hauntingly beautiful face. The older Uchiha raised an arm and beckoned Sasuke forward with two fingers. Sasuke immediately began running towards him, but once he got close, those same to fingers that had beckoned him, were jammed against his forehead.

Itachi looked at him with onyx eyes that were quickly bleeding into crimson, "I'm sorry otouto," he said, "you're not strong enough to come with me yet. There's not enough hate in you heart."

Sasuke woke up.

His room was dark and he could see the crescent moon outside his window. He glanced around trying to piece together the little bits he remembered from his dream. It was strange. Sasuke rarely dreamed, and when he did, he always retained perfect memory of it. Yet, all he could remember this time, was coldness. Not a physical one, but an emotional one. It made him confused.

With a sigh, Sasuke climbed out of bed, knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He looked around his small empty apartment and again felt a haunting loneliness and an irrational longing for human contact. He pulled on a shirt and his shoes, there was no way he could stay in this numbingly empty, dark, cold, lonely place. It was suffocating.

Heading for the door, he opted for some late night training in the forest. Hoping the physical work would drown out his emotional stress.

AN: Uchi Says: "I can already picture the reviews on this one, "ummm where is this going, what does it have to do with the story?'" just bare with me, I gots seven more chapters planned and I finally worked in a plot, but I won't be updating until me gets more reviews. I want to know that people are actually reading this crappy fic.

R&R (hey that's my initials!!) Ja Ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok this chapter is my very first attempt at a fight scene that doesn't include swords. In all my past stories, when I made a fight scene, it was always sword fights. This time its not, please review and let me know if I need more work on my fight scenes. Thankies.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the forest to his usual training spot, and was surprised to find that it wasn't empty. Masking his chakara, the Uchiha boy hid among the trees, trying to see who was invading his territory. He let out a little sigh upon seeing it wasn't any danger, "Oi Dobe," Sasuke yelled out to Naruto, "What are you doing out her so late."

The blond turned towards Sasuke's voice as if he wasn't at all surprised at seeing his best friends sitting below a nearby tree, 'I could ask you the same thing, Teme." the knuckle ninja asked, his blue eyes lighting up as he smiled, "This new jutsu the Pervy Sage taught me ain't no joke. I'm still working at mastering it." The raven haired boy only nodded, "So what brings you out here, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasukeshrugged, "I just felt like taking a walk." he said with feigned indifference, 'Thought maybe I'd do some shuriken practice."

Naruto smiled, "Oh."

"I thought I'd do some shuriken practice," Sasuke repeated, "but now I have a better idea."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked, once again putting his arms behind his head, desperately trying to look cool.

Sasuke granted the Dobe one of his rare smiles, "How long has it been since the last time the two of us tested our skills against each other? I'd very much like to fight you again."

Naruto smile wider, "And I'd very much like to kick your butt, Teme."

"We'll see aboout that Dobe, but first, some ground rules."

"Right rules." Naruto agreed, "We don't want this getting out of control, huh, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't like that very much."

"You got that right, the old perv would probably chew us out about it all morning. So, the first rule is no chidori or rasengan. Kakashi still hasn't gotten over the last time we used them on each other."

Naruto rubbed his nose, "Yeah and Ero sage hasn't gotten over it either. Rule number two should be no big flashy jutsus that'll wake the entire village."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "That includes summoning that toad of yours, his size alone could give little kids nightmares. Rule number three is the winner is decided by who doesn't give up first. Deal?"

"Deal." Naruto agreed.

"Then lets get this over with." And without giving any further talk, Sasuke immediately let fly a round of shrunken at the other boy. While Naruto attempted to dodge these, Sasuke took cover, already planning his next attack.

"No fair, Teme!" Naruto whined, "I wasn't ready yet, but if that's how you want it, then fine." Naruto began making the signs for his, "Shadow clone jutsu." Immediately the clearing was full of an extra five Naruto's, "Spread out and drive him out of hiding." The original clone ordered.

"That won't be necessary." Sasuke's voice came from behind the blond boy. Five kunai were thrown with great accuracy, destroying all of the clones. Naruto turned, but was to late to dodge the oncoming fist of comrade. The force of the blow sent Naruto flying back, stopping only when he slammed into a tree.

"That as a low blow, Teme." Naruto said, standing and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"No where in the rules did it say we had to fight fair." came Sasuke's cool reply.

"You're right." Naruto said, "The rules didn't say that did it?" The blond ninja took a few steps forward, as if testing his balance. He smiled up at Sasuke, "Catch me if you can." He said before disappearing into the trees.

Sasuke was immediatedly in pursuit, "You can run, but you can't hide, Dobe."

"Who said I wanted to hide?" Naruto's voice said from somewhere close by him. Sasuke dove trough the branches just in time to dodge the pair of shurikan thrown at him from two different directions. He continuedhis pursuit on the ground, already sure of where the blond was leading him.

And sure enough, when he broke trought the branches, Sasuke found Naruto waiting for him in front of the small river that cut trough the forest bordering Konhagakure. "What exactly do you have planned, Dobe?" Sasuke inquired, almost certain he was stepping into a trap.

"See for yourself, Teme." Came Naruto's reply. Kunai and shuriken; lots of them; came raining down upon Sasuke, but it was an easy matter for the Uchiha to dodge them all, he hadn't spent years trying to followin his brother's footsteps for nothing.

But, unfortunatedly the flying weapons had only meant to distract him. Three of Naruto's shadom clones appeared below him and kicked him , sending Sasuke flying into the air. "Uzumaki birage." They all yelled in unison as more clones appeared above him, raising their feet to kick him back down, but Sasuke was ready for this. The clones' kicks connected with noting but air as the Uchiha disappeared from the spot he'd been in. Eyes flooding red with sharingan, Sasuke eaisly spotted the real Naruto and aimed his attack at him.

"Lions birage." Sasuke called out as he hit the boy with multiple tai jutsu attacks, moving so fast each blow seemed to happen simutaniously. One last kick and Naruto was falling like a stone, only to disappear in a puff of smoke and turn into a log when he hit the water below. Substitution justu. Sasuke should have known.

So where was the real Naruto?, Sasuke wondered as he landed on the water. His question was answered as soon as he asked it. From below the surface of the water, Naruto popped out, fist raised, knocking Sasuke onto the opposite shore.

"Now look who's making the low blows." Sasuke stated, spitting blood from his mouth. He had to handed to the Dobe, Naruto could really punch.

"Didn't say we had to fight fair, remember?" Came Naruto's haughty reply.

Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and began stretching his arms and legs, "You know what, Dobe?" he asked, "I'm getting bored with this fight. Lets end it here."

"Are you admitting defeat?"

"Hell no." Sasuke said, "Thats your job. I'm just going to make you cry for mercy." Sasuke charged. he ran at Naruto head on, his arm flailing behind him. He launched two shuriken at Naruto, then disappeared, reappearing behind him he placed a firm kick to the Dobe's back. Disappearing and reappearing again, he placed a firm kick to the boy's chest. He kept this up, alternating where and when he kicked the boy, not making a set pattern in order to keep it unpredictable. This attack was very muck like the Lions Birage, only it was on the ground instead of in the air, and this attck Sasuke had come up with on his own, while the Lions Birage was based on an attack by the taijutsu using shinobi, Rock Lee.

Naruto couldn't gaurd against the attacks. Sasuke was moving to fast and the blows were too hard to follow. He tried to fight back, but whenever he thought Sasuke was in one place, he turned out to be somewhere elese. There was nothing he could do, except for one thing. He hadn't mastered it yet, but now would be the perfect time to use the Pervy Sage's new jutsu. But with all of these attacks coming at him from so many different directions, he couldn't form a coherent thought other thatn surrender. It wasn't a real fight. Sasuke would stop if he surrendered. So thats what he did, "Teme." he said weakly, "I give up, you win."

The attacks ceased immediatedly and Naruto felt himself beng grabbed from behind. Sasuke placed a kunai te the blond ninja's neck, "You fought well, Dobe, but I can't believe you fell for that trick."

* * *

Uchi Says: Finally an update!!! And me don't believe it was a half bad fight scene. But what trick could Sasuke be talking about. Why is he holding a kunai to naruto's neck after he'd already surrendered. The suspense is killing me, and I already know what's going to happen.

Anyway, the next chapter will include a lime, and a very good one at that. My editor needed a cold shower after reading it. N., read and review.

owari for now


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Irokichigai

~Lecher, sex maniac, lecherous, lustful~

"Trick," Naruto gulped, "What trick?"

Sasuke pressed the kunai closer to the other ninja's neck, before releasing his hold on him and smiled, "Do you seriously believe I was hitting you with my last attack? Baka Dobe, you'd be dead if I had."

Naruto examined himself and was surprised to find that he was virtually unharmed. Sasuke's attack should have left him bruised and bloodied, but he was pretty much still in one piece. "How'd you do that Teme?" He asked in shock, "Was it gin jutsu, was it all an illusion?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, but close. I simply fooled your mind into believing you were being hit." He elaborated, "It was fairly simple actually. Since my first attacks had been solid, and I was moving at a speed incomprehensible to you, your mind believed every light touch your body felt was a deathly blow. Seeing as to how we were in the middle of a fight, you had no reason to believe otherwise."

"That was a dirty trick Teme!" Naruto growled.

A small smirk graced itself upon Sasuke's face, "No where in the rules did it say we had to fight fair, remember." Naruto growled and charged Sasuke, but the Uchiha was still en garde from their fight, he easily captured the fist Naruto had intended to hit him with. Then he captured the boy's other fist and slammed him against a tree. "I'm sure the rules _did_ say that the fight was over when one of us, i.e. _you, _admitted defeat. Have you honor enough to abide by the rules?"

Naruto snarled, then fell silent, "You're right. Sorry Teme." Sasuke smiled, but still held onto the blond. "Umm, Teme," Naruto said, turning red cause Sasuke was staring at him with a dazed expression on his face, "is there something wrong?"

Sasuke stared at him a moment longer, "I won the fight." He whispered huskily, "So, I deserve a reward." Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke had his lips pressed against him in a hurried kiss. He was molding their lips together furiously as if in a fit of passion. And just when Sasuke was about to break the kiss, the blond boy parted his lips and began to kiss him back just a furiously.

Naruto was no amateur kisser and, for a brief moment, Sasuke vaguely wonder just who the boy been lip locking with. Deciding it couldn't have been anyone but the Sand Brat of the Hyuuga Prodigy; Sasuke released the Dobe's hands and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto in turn wrapped his newly freed arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, driving his tongue into his mouth and grazing it over every available surface.

The kiss was broken when both shinobi started feeling the affects of the lack of oxygen. "Oh Sasuke," Naruto said, letting go of his teammate and resting his head on the boy's shoulder, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Sasuke didn't even have time to reply before Naruto was kissing him again. At first the Uchiha stood there shocked; unresponsive to the boy's efforts, then he began to kiss him back with a fiery passion, putting himself back in control of the situation. As their make out session continued, Sasuke began to grind his hips against Naruto's, rubbing their hardening erections together.

Naruto let out a little moan and Sasuke's hands immediately went to stripping the other boy of his soaking wet garments. He removed the orange jacket no problem, and broke the kiss long enough to pull the black tee-shirt over his head, but instead of going straight to removing the boy's pants; Sasuke let one hand slip below the waistband. He smiled when he found what he was looking for and was rewarded with an extra loud moan from Naruto. Sasuke began stroking his erection with callous fingers, causing the Dobe to whimper and arch into the touch.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto was making such cute sounds, and he was so hard, he had to take him now.

Pulling away form the tree that they were still up against, Sasuke turned and all but threw Naruto to the ground. After stripping the boy of his remaining clothes, Sasuke froze unsure what to do next. With Itachi he was always the submissive partner, thus he had no idea how to be dominant. But he wasn't about to let the Dobe know that. Besides, there was one thing he knew he could do. Something he did to Itachi all the time, and he rather liked doing it. It was the only time his bastard of a brother ever gave him some control over their sinful acts.

Kneeling between Naruto's legs, Sasuke grabbed the boy's engorged length and stroked it a few times with his fingers. Then he stroked it a few more times with his tongue. When Naruto let out a loud moan, he repeated the actions. "Please Sasuke," Naruto whimpered, "Please take me."

And that was all it took to make Sasuke fully take Naruto in his mouth. The blond boy's length wasn't as large was Itachi's, but it was still plenty big and Sasuke nearly choked from taking too much at once. In his mind he could hear his Aniki laughing and saying, "Greedy, greedy, greedy otouto. Take it slow."

Releasing some of what he had in his mouth, Sasuke began to suck lightly Naruto's length. He drug his teeth along the vein of the shaft as he came up, swirled his tongue around the tip, and then back down again. Naruto was making all kinds of incoherent sounds as Sasuke did this. Finally Sasuke decided he had to give the boy something to do with his mouth before he woke up the entire village.

Reaching up a hand, Sasuke extended two fingers, that were immediately lost in the moist cavern that was Naruto's mouth. The blond boy sucked hard on the two digits, running his tongue up and down them. Once his fingers were nice and slick, Sasuke took them back and placed them at Naruto's entrance. Slowly he pushed one finger into that hot little hole and Naruto let out a shocked scream. Instantly Sasuke went and captured the boy's lips with his own. He kissed him gently, letting his tongue slip in and explore the moist area. All the while he was pushing his finger deeper and deeper. Naruto barely even noticed when the second finger was added, he was too distracted by the sweet kisses Sasuke was placing on his lips.

Sasuke scissored his fingers, stretching the tight hole and searching for that spot that Itachi always found in him that made his toes curl, that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He knew he found it when Naruto froze and let out a long low moan. Sasuke smiled and rubbed his fingers against that spot again.

"Teme," Naruto whimpered, his eyes squeezed closed, "please."

"Please what?" Sasuke asked, not pausing in his actions.

"Please. I need you."

Sasuke removed his fingers from where they were buried inside the tight little hole, "You need me to what?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke with an innocent, dazed expression, "I need you to take me. Why haven't you taken me yet?"

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a withdrawn expression, "I can't."

"Why not?" Naruto challenged, "I've made it obvious that I want you. I've made it obvious for years. Please tell me we haven't come this far just to stop now."

"Dobe." Sasuke's wasn't thinking of Naruto's pleas, or his own temptation. His thoughts were wrapped around the consequences, the worst case scenario.

Naruto looked at him with a fierce expression, "Please take me Sasuke. Please. Is it because you don't have any lube? Cause I can help with that."

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto flipped their positions and after removing the pants that Sasuke was still wearing, he took the Uchiha's hard erection in his mouth and began to suck like a kid with a lollipop.

Sasuke moaned. 'So this is how it feels.' He thought to himself, 'No wonder Itachi likes it so much.' Sasuke had never been on the receiving end of a blowjob before. The only person he had ever had sex with was Itachi, and there was no way in hell his Aniki would ever demean himself by sucking off his own brother. Sasuke gripped a fistful of grass in one hand, and a fistful of the Dobe's blond hair in the other. He threw back his head and let out a loud moan as he guided the boy in his actions. He couldn't take much more of this. "Dobe stop." Naruto didn't listen as he gave his length an extra hard suck, "Dobe if you don't stop now, I'll never get inside of you. I'm ready to come."

This time Naruto did listen and stopped like he was told, "Don't come yet, Teme." He said still looking innocent like before, "You still need to take me."

Sasuke mind once again drifted to the worst case scenario, but this time he pushed back. He nodded and waved Naruto towards him. He came immediately and set astride Sasuke's lap. Sasuke kissed him lightly on the lips, and rolled them over so that he was on top of the blond. He gazed into his teammate's lust filled cornflower blue eyes, and the worst case scenario was forgotten.

* * *

UchiSays: Yay and update! andit was a Lime. A Sucky attempt at a lime, but still a lime. It was the result of a stressful yet fun day, too much sprite and cookies for breakfast. I was up at some ungodly hour of the mornig writing it, but i'm satsified. I even gave hints into the next chapter. Whoo!!! Go me. Next update in a couple of minutes. until then, Uchisas Tchao


	7. Chapter 7

*happy dances around the room laughing like an idiot. everyone stares at like im crazy but it's ok the weird looks are fun*

Two Updates in one day, plus two updates on my death note story, plus the update on the DN story a few days ago that makes five updates this week. Why wouldn't i be happy

*continues happy dancing* I'd like to take this chance to thank all my reviews, thanks for the motivation, heres hoping i don't disappoint you. CHEERS!

* * *

Chapter 7: Sai'aku no bai ni wa

~Worst Case Scenario~

Sasuke was in his bed when he woke up. He laid there for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with that, until he remembered the previous night. His and Naruto's battles, the sweet kisses, the special attention, the other boy's pleas to be taken, and his own consent, and the result of it all; the two of them collapsing on the forest floor, embracing each other. Tired from the fight and their unholy actions, deciding five minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anything, but five minutes turning into hours, and neither of them waking to return to their homes.

So how could Sasuke be in his own bed now? That made no sense at all unless… Sasuke shot straight up and looked around the room, his sharingan activating. Grabbing the kunai he kept under the pillow, he quickly explored the rest of the house, only to find it empty. With a bereaved sigh, he entered the bathroom, found that it too was empty, and set the kunai down on the sink. Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with cold water, and stared at himself in the mirror.

He couldn't believe that last night had actually happened. He was almost ready to put if off as a dream, but he rarely dreamed, and when he did it was usually about bastard of a brother, Itachi. Besides, he'd never had felt any attraction towards Naruto, sexually, before, so to suddenly develop enough to wet dream about him was a bit farfetched.

No. Last night had definitely happened, and someone had definitely found them, or else he would have woken up on the forest floor still embracing Naruto. He sighed and turned on the shower, feeling the need to wash away all his worries. The warm water felt good on his skin, relaxing him, lulling him into a state of peace, fooling him into thinking that his world was in perfect perspective. He almost had no desire to leave the blissful illusion he shower created for him, but the morning was getting late and he had to start his day.

Returning to his bedroom, wrapped only in a towel, he scanned the room and found two things out of place. The clothes that he'd worn to the forest last night were thrown in a pile in the far corner. And on his bed was something that wasn't supposed to be there.

He approached the bed slowly, not taking his eyes of the foreign object. He'd awoken in such a shock; he hadn't noticed the black cloth lying next to him. His slow steps took him closer to the bed, he could see the red pars of the cloth, the unmistakable cloud pattern that he'd seen so many time's before.

Now he stood before the bed, reaching out a shaking hand to touch the fabric. Only needing to move it a little before his brother's thick scent wafted up to his nose. He clutched the cloth in his hand, one thought blaring in his head, 'oh god Naruto. He's going to kill him. What have I done?"

Sasuke trembled at the thought of what Itachi was going to do to his best friend. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten the worst case scenario? Itachi has taught it to him in the beginning as a warning. How could he not heed that warning? So stupid. He'd endangered Naruto. He might have even cost him his life. Dropping the black Akatsuki cloak back on the bed, Sasuke quickly pulled on some clothes. He had to find Naruto quick.

* * *

uchiSays: Its a short chapter but ti's still an update, keep up the reviews and i'll update again as soon as possible!!!

Tchao


	8. Chapter 8

UchiSays: I'm so sorry the long unplanned hiatus. I've been focusing most of my attention on my Death Note story, then I put all my stories on break until August. Then I realized this hadn't been updated since spring break so I typed up four chapters for you guys, but forgot to copy chapter 8 to my flash drive so it was stuck on my BFF's comp until I wnet over to get it off and I didn't get over there until last night. *sigh* well here you go four new chapters. Again sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 8: Shokan suru

~Summon, Call ,Order~

When Sasuke opened the door to leave his house he nearly slammed into Sakura, "Oh, Sasuke-kun. " the pink haired girl said startled.

"Not now Sakura," Sasuke said, "I don't have the time."

"But Sasuke-kun, Lady Tsunade would like to see us immediately. She says it's very important."

Sasuke sighed, he really just wanted to go see if Naruto was Ok, but if the Hokage was calling him and Sakura, then there was a good chance she would be calling Naruto as well.

"Ok." Sasuke said coolly running a hand trough his black spikes, "Let's go."

Unfortunately when Sasuke got to the Hokage's office, Naruto wasn't there. Instead he was greeted by a very solemn looking Lady Tsunade and an indifferent looking Sai. His fears were affirmed with the first words the Hokage said, "Naruto is missing."

"What?" Sakura yelled, "You're sure he's missing, and not just training?"

"Yes I'm sure. He and I were suppose to have an important meeting this morning, but he never showed up. We checked his house, his usual training grounds, Ichiraku Ramen, and even the Academy. He was no whereto be found."

"Do you have any clues as to where he might be?"

Tsunade shook her head, "We had a squad of Anbu search the forest. There was signs of a struggle and Naruto's jacket found near the river, but he has yet to be found."

"Were the signs of a struggle just scattered weapons, and small signs of the forest being disturbed?" Sasuke inquired.

Tsunade looked at him, "How did you know that?"

"Cause I practically emptied my weapons pouch on him during out fight last night. He took his jacket off afterwards, because he was wet."

Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the statement, "How about you back track that tale and start from the beginning. What exactly happened last night?"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand trough his hair, "Late last night I went to the training grounds for some after dark shuriken practice. I met Naruto there and we decided to test our skills against one another. I attacked him with numerous ninja tools, he led me on a chase trough the forest that ended near the river. He attacked me from the water. I defeated him with my last attack and we set in the grass and talked. He was still there when I left."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Semeru

~Accuse~

Lady Tsunade looked at him doubtingly, "Are you sure that's exactly how it happened?"

"As close enough to exact as need be."

"And no one was else was with you two?"

"No one that I was aware of." Sasuke's half truths slipped out without even thought. The full truth was none of their business, he would have to save Naruto on his own.

"And you have no idea where Naruto might be?"

_Either dead or half to the Akatsuki._ "Actually, I do have a lead I would like to follow."

"Really? Give me the details and I'll assemble a squad to follow."

Sasuke looked Tsunade directly in the eye and said, "It is a personal lead, the details of which I cannot reveal."

Tsunade huffed, something was not right about this, "Surely you don't expect me to send a squad on a mission that I do not know the specs of?"

"No I don't. I would prefer to follow this lead alone."

"And why is that?"

"As I said before, it is a personal lead. I believe I can handle it alone."

"What if I can't allow that?"

"Why wouldn't you? We're wasting time here talking, meanwhile Naruto is still missing. No one else has any leads, but I do and you won't allow me top act on it? Do you want Naruto found or not."

"You don't understand, Sasuke-"

"I understand every second I waste here, Naruto's life can be in danger. Or are you too much the fool to realize that."

"Sasuke! How dare you say that to Lady Tsunade."

'No, it's ok Sakura. Sasuke is just concerned for his friend. But you really must try to see it my way. You just admitted to being the last to see Naruto before his disappearance. You also admitted to having a fight against time, though you say it was all harmless, but there's no way for me to know that for sure. Now you're saying you wish to follow a private lead and won't release the details of it. From my stand point it looks as if you played a role in his disappearance and now you're looking to cover your trail. You must understand my predicament."

"I understand I'm still standing here while Naruto needs me. There's no telling what could be happening to him at this moment. And I understand that I'm not wasting anymore time here." With that he turned and departed the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Gemu

~Game, Match, Contest~

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure where to start looking for Naruto, he knew for a fact that Itachi had him, His older brother must have taken him from the forest where to the two of them had slept the previous night, but he had no idea where he would take him. Thinking maybe Itachi had left him a hint somewhere, Sasuke first back tracked to his house to retrieve his brother's Akatsuki rob.

He knew the only clue the garment held was who had taken Naruto. Any clue as to where they might be would be back where he had taken him from. Sasuke knew how Itachi thought. He knew that there would be a clue for him there.

This was just a version of the game the Uchihas used to play when they were little. Itachi of their cousin Shisui would take something of Sasuke's without him knowing it. Then they would leave clues from him to find the missing object.

The first clue was always something that belong to the thief. If Sasuke came into his room and found Itachi's ponytail holder on his bed, or Shisui's headband, or in this case Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, then he knew the game was on.

The next thing he had to do was figure out what was missing. In his childhood it was always something obvious ,like one of his favorite toys or books. Something he was likely to notice missing, and sometimes it was harder to figure what was taken. Once Itachi had taken a single strand of Sasuke's hair and started the game based on that. Sasuke had lost that game, he was unable to figure out what went missing, so it was impossible to find the next clue.

The next clue was always located at the last place Sasuke had seen the missing object. If his shoes were what they took, then the clue was by the door. If his toothbrush went missing, the clue would be in the bathroom. It was always easy to find the second clue, if he knew what was taken.

Itachi wasn't one to pick on his brother in the past, that's why he usually just told the younger one what was missing, making the game easier for him. But sometimes, like in the case of the missing hair strand, he would hold his silence and watch Sasuke drive himself into a tizzy trying to find the second clue without knowing what the missing item was. He seemed to enjoy watching Sasuke squirm at those times.

Sasuke ran towards the river, headed for where his and Naruto's fight had ended before. That was the last place he'd seen the blond boy, so that was where the clue would be. There was no way the ninja squads that had search the area before him could have found the clue. If this was their childhood game, the clue was be something subtle on Sasuke would notice, they hadn't wanted their parents to learn of their game.

The second clue would give him either a direction, or a destination. When he was a child the clue would have been something small like a pencil laying around pointing him where to go, a leaf telling him to search the forest, water saying to look by the river, a picture book opened to a specific page. Only Sasuke could find and decipher the subtle hints.

Sasuke searched the grounds near the river, looking for anything out of place that the other's would have missed. Itachi had once told him that the purpose of the game was to give him an eye for detail and investigation skills. He didn't even need to activate his Sharingan to find what he was looking for.

After finding the second clue, the only thing left in the game was searching out the missing item.

Sasuke just hoped he wasn't too late.


	11. Chapter 11

UchiSays: This is a really short one

* * *

Chapter 11: Tsukeru

~follow, pursue~

Sasuke ran at top speed trough the forest. He only had a matter of time until he would be too late to save Naruto. He wasn't sure why he felt so rushed to find his friend, maybe because he knew what kind of torture a person could be subjected to at Itachi's hands, maybe because he didn't Naruto to know about the "torture" that he had been rough at his brother's hand.

With Itachi's Akatsuki folded up and stuffed under his shirt, Sasuke upped his pace. A nagging feeling at the back of his mind made him stop disregarding the sense of being followed that he'd had every since he'd left his house. He had predicted that Konoha would send people after him, but he wasn't prepared to deal with them at that moment. But he most certainly didn't want them present when he met up with Itachi.

With an aggravated sigh he quickly made a shadow clone and masked his chakra but not the clones, then he left the clone behind to get the pursuers off his tail. It should work unless they had a ninja hound or an Inuzuka to follow his scent. He wasn't about to stick around to find out.

* * *

UchiSays: The next chapter will be another attempt at a fight scene. Read and Review, I'll see you all next time.

~Itami aka Uchi


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ubai Lau

~Fight Over~

The Valley of the End. The clues pointed him to the Valley of the End. Itachi and Naruto had to be there. The bitter irony of the situation made a disgusting flavor in Sasuke's mouth. The very place he had fought, with all intentions to kill, Naruto in order to escape from the Hidden Leaf was going to be the place where he fought, with all intentions to kill, his brother in order to save Naruto's life. This was it. This is where the game would end.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called out, searching the area for any sign of his brother.

"It's about time you made it here, otouto," Itachi's voice sounded as if it was directly by Sasuke's ear, Sasuke spun and found nothing but an empty space, "I was getting bored of waiting." Sasuke spun again, this time in the other direction, still no sign of Itachi, "I had to keep me and your little friend here entertained by telling him stories about how _sweet _you are. But it seemed Naruto didn't very much like the stories. He kept cursing me until the point of annoyance and I had to shut him up."

"Dammit Itachi, stop playing games!" Sasuke yelled, "Come out where I can see you."

"And here I was thinking that you liked games. Surely you remember this one from your childhood. I can't reveal to you the location of the lost item you have to find it on your own unless we go into chaos mode."

Sasuke remembered, the clues pointed him in the direction of what was taken or told him the area in which it was hidden, but never exactly where it was. That was up to Sasuke to find out. He would all but tear an area apart searching for the stolen item and sometimes he still couldn't find it. At those times the game would go into chaos mode, in which he would have to fight either Shisui or Itachi until they deemed he'd earned the knowledge of where the item was hidden, or he would have to offer something in return for the item.

Sasuke was fuming. He did not wish to play this game anymore, but once the game started he had never been permitted to quit it, the one time he had Itachi had refused to acknowledge his existence for a full two hours until the little kid Sasuke had broke down and rejoined the game. Back then there was no one Sasuke loved more than Itachi, so having the older boy ignore him was enough to break his heart.

There was no quitting this game either, not with Naruto's life on the line. He couldn't quit for fear of endangering his friend. "Fine, let's go into chaos mode." Sasuke spat, "I offer you myself in exchange for Naruto."

Sasuke could hear Itachi's low taunting laugh echo trough the area, "What makes you think I would want a dirty slut like you. You'd spread your legs for just about anyone wouldn't you?"

"Dammit Itachi," Sasuke practically growled, "I wouldn't exactly call being raped by you spreading my legs for anyone."

"Now Sasuke," this time the voice held a more malicious tone to it and was accompanied by a breath on the back of this neck and a warm body pressed up against him, Sasuke stiffened, "We both know you can't rape the willing."

A shiver went trough Sasuke's body at the lusty tone voice took on and Itachi pressed more against. Sasuke growled, a kunai slipping into his hand, him arm raised as he spun around, attempting to imbed the weapon into the back of Itachi's neck, but there was noting there but a log falling to the ground after the sound of a chakra pop. Itachi had used a substitution jutsu. Sasuke cursed.

"Foolish otouto, you're to have to do better than that." Sasuke turned back around to find Itachi standing right in front of him.

"You bastard," the younger Uchiha cursed, "Where the hell is Naruto?"

"Must I remind you of the rules again, Sasuke?" Itachi said, he moved, "You have to earn" Sasuke couldn't follow his movements, "That information." Suddenly Sasuke was pinned to a tree, hands being held above his head, Itachi pressed against his front. Just as the older Uchiha tightened his hold on the younger's wrist the sound of a chakra pop could be heard and Sasuke's body turned into a log. Itachi wasn't the only one who could use a substitution jutsu.

A kunai pressed against the back of Itachi's neck, just enough to barely break the skin, "Tell me where he is." Sasuke voice was low and threatening as he pressed the knife harder into his brother's neck.

"Surely you don't believe that you've already won, otouto, the fun has just begun." Sasuke jumped away from his brother as Itachi turned around, a kunai slashed trough the air right where Sasuke had been standing, cutting trough his shirt due to his inability to move fast enough.

The two Uchihas stood across from each other, Itachi's red sharingan eyes bored holes into Sasuke, as Sasuke tried to keep himself from gazing into their deadly depths, his own eyes still their normal slate black color.

Time seemed to stand still as the two of them just stood there looking at each other, more of a glare on Sasuke's side, waiting to see who would make the first move. The impatience of the younger generation working against him, Sasuke was the first to attack. He loosed a round a shuriken and charged after them, activating his chidori. Itachi easily dodged the projectiles, barely given them a second thought as he watched his baby brother running towards him with a fist full of lighting. Foolish otouto seemed he never learned from his mistakes.

Itachi easily deflected the chidori, catching Sasuke wrist in his hand. A loud cry sounded trough the forest as Itachi snapped the bone in Sasuke's wrist and slammed the boy against a tree.

"The Kyuubi his doomed if this is all you got. There's no way you can save him, as weak as you are."

"You bastard let me go." Sasuke tried to push himself off the tree, but only succeeded in letting another cry escape his lips as Itachi tightened his grip on his broken wrist. He cursed as he was once again slammed against the tree.

"Worthless." Itachi hissed, "I'm getting sick oh this game. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

All synapses in Sasuke's brain screamed that Itachi really would kill him if he didn't do anything. Ashamed of his weakness, but unable to think of any other way out of this Sasuke let out a low whimper, "Aniki." He said, "Aniki please."

A sound very much resembling that of a kicked puppy escaped Sasuke's lips, as Itachi used his broken wrist to spin him around and once again slam him against a tree this time his back to the bark, causing the wrist to be twisted into a weird angle.

"Pitiful," Itachi said, seeing the pain induced tears pricking at the corner of Sasuke's, by now sharingan activated, eyes. Sasuke said nothing, opting to once again attempt to push himself away from the tree. Itachi held both of Sasuke's wrists in one hand. He other hand snaked around the boy's small neck not with enough pressure to stop his breathing, but enough to make it very difficult.

"A-niki," Sasuke rasped trough his tight throat.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Itachi said in a low menacing voice, "You better make this up to me latter." His hand tightened around Sasuke's neck, completely cutting of his hair.

Sasuke thrashed against his brother's hold trying desperately to remove the hand from his neck, his lungs and brain suffering from the lose of air. His last thought before blacking out was about how being around Itachi always made it so hard for him to breathe.

* * *

UchSays: originally i had 25 chapters plotted for this story, well i just scrapped about half of those, this story will be ending in two or three more chapters, don't worry i'll try to make it as good a ending as originally planned, it took all of my self control not to end it with this chapter (I was going to have sasuke kill itachi find naruto and get a happily ever after, the quickest ending possible), then i thought how that would disappoint a lot of people, and I hate being a disappointment so I've plotted a ending that will satisfy me and the readers (hopefully) it's just that I'm suddenly very frustrated with this story. I want it over with, sorry, *sigh* read and review

Uchi out


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mugon

~Silence, muteness~

Sasuke's eyes opened onto unfamiliar surroundings. He seemed to be in a cave somewhere, if the stone walls and campfire was any clue. He looked and found the entrance to the cave was a few feet in front of him, no one else was around.

The first thing he did was try to move his arms and legs, a stabbing pain up his left arm reminded him that his wrist was broken, his inability to move told him he was tied up. He forced down the bile rising in the back of his throat, his heart skipping a beat when he realized his situation. He was now Itachi's prisoner.

But Naruto was Itachi's prisoner too, so where was the blond dobe? Not in the cave with him, obviously. Had Itachi already delivered him to the Akatsuki? Or was he just in another room of the cave? Sasuke looked around again trying to see if there were any other openings off from the cave he was in other than the entrance, he found none. Things did not look good for the Kyuubi.

"Don't worry otouto," Itachi's voice came from the dark entrance of the cave, "Your little friend is perfectly fine. They should have found him and taken him back to the village by now."

A wave a relief washed trough Sasuke, but he said nothing, questioning Itachi's motives for letting Naruto go.

"My intentions were never to capture the Kyuubi host in the first place." Itachi answered Sasuke's unspoken question, "I had only come to the village to visit you, but certain _situations_ made me change my plans."

Itachi took a few steps into the cave towards Sasuke, "Tell me otouto," he said in a venom laced voice, "Did you enjoy his touch as much as you enjoy mine? Did you beg him to take you like you do me? Did you enjoy having him inside of you? Did you beg him to fuck you harder? Was he as big as me? Did he stretch you to your limits and spill his seed deep inside your tight little hole?"

Each question brought Itachi closer to Sasuke, until he was standing right above the younger Uchiha. Sasuke's lips parted in a silent scream as Itachi delivered a sharp kick to his chest, knocking him into the cave wall and most likely breaking at least two of his ribs, "You disgusting little slut," Itachi growl, "Did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He reached down and yanked Sasuke up by the front of his shirt, "Did you think I wouldn't punish you for this?"

He slammed Sasuke against the hard stone wall, banging his head against it hard enough to shoot sparks of white behind his eyes. But Sasuke didn't let so much of a whimper escape his lips. He just glared up at the man holding him his eyes betraying nothing.

Itachi growled, pulling Sasuke away from the wall and then slamming him back against it, "Did I not tell you before otouto," he growled into the younger boy's ear, "You are mine. If anyone else tries to have you I'll kill them where they stand. As it is, I'm not allowed to kill the jinchuruki, but I am perfectly capable of venting my frustrations out on you."

Itachi used his hold on Sasuke's shirt to yank the boy away from the wall and throw him across the room. Sasuke landed on the hard cave floor a few feet away, the momentum of the throw causing him to slide against the stone. It took all his self control to not scream when he landed oddly on his broken wrist. If being Itachi's little fuck toy for so long had taught him anything, it taught him that his brother loved the sounds he made when he was in pain and denying him those sounds is enough to thoroughly piss Itachi off.

The light of the fire illuminated Itachi as he took large strides towards Sasuke and once again delivered a sharp kick to the boy's chest, causing him to slam against the wall opposite the one he's been against earlier and probably breaking more of Sasuke's ribs. The abuse was sending Sasuke to the limits of his pain tolerance, but he refused to give Itachi the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"You must think you're really tough, huh otouto?" Itachi hissed, "Just because you can take a little pain without screaming." A smirk played at the corner of the older Uchiha's lips, "Well I know just how to get you screaming." He yanked Sasuke up by his shirt again, once more slamming him hard against the cave wall. A trail of blood dripped from the corner of Sasuke's mouth, it was hard to hold his head up when all the pain receptors in his brain was screaming for him to whatever it takes to end the abuse, but still he managed to glare up at Itachi defiantly.

Itachi pressed a knee between Sasuke's legs and moved it around over his groin the older Uchiha smirked, "You perverted bastard; you're getting off on this. I always knew you were a twisted little masochist but this is just too much. You like getting beat within an inch of your life. You want me abuse, use, and fuck you. You sick little shit."

Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from growling, he vowed that he would not make a sound no matter what Itachi did to him. He cursed his body for responding to his brother's abuse the way it had, but there was nothing he could do about it. Being Itachi's fuck toy for so long had made him into a bit of a masochist; it was his only defense against Itachi's sadistic ways.

As if not caring at all about his brother's lack of an answer, Itachi reached a hand a harshly gripped Sasuke's forming erection trough the cloth of his pants. Sasuke let in a sharp intake of breath and tried his hardest not to moan. But when Itachi gripped extra tightly trough the fabric he couldn't help but let out a strangled whimper, "You like that, huh otouto?" Itachi smirked. A light brush coated Sasuke's cheeks and he once again tried to hold in his noises.

Itachi began to tightly squeeze Sasuke's erection through the pants, making the younger boy squirm under the painful touch. Just when Sasuke thought his brother had given up on the former type of physical abuse, opting for the sexual abuse instead, the boy felt a hard fist connect with his jaw. Sasuke's head snapped back at Itachi's punch, slamming the back of his skull against the cave wall and causing traitor tears to escape the corner of his eyes. Then, before Sasuke could full process the fact that he had just been punched, tender hands touched his cheeks, lovingly caressing the abused flesh.

"Do you love him Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a low voice, "Look at the things you make me do to you all because you're so weak and don't have enough hate. Tell me otouto, do you love him."

When Sasuke didn't answer, Itachi stopped caressing his cheek and gave him a hard glare, before once again punching him across the face, "Very well, if you choose not to answer my questions, we'll just have to get on with your punishment."

The next moments blurred together, and the next thing Sasuke knew, he was completely naked on the cave floor with his older brother looming over him. The younger Uchiha couldn't help but wince and dig his teeth into his bottom lip as he was forcibly entered, without preparation; it took all his self control to hold in his pained sounds.

Itachi set a quick, hard pace, slamming into the boy relentlessly disregarding the blood dripping down Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke's eyes were squeezed closed and his mouth was locked open in a silent scream as he reached for something to hold on to. Then suddenly Itachi slammed into his prostate and he couldn't help but let out a strangled moan, and as if that one sound was enough to undo all he was trying to accomplish; Sasuke couldn't control himself from making further sounds of pleasures.

"I- Itachi," he moaned, "Ah- Ahh."

The older Uchiha seemed to like the sounds he was eliciting from his baby brother and quickened his pace, each time slamming harder and harder against the younger's prostate.

"Oh, god Itachi," Sasuke was moaning wantonly, shamelessly begging for more, even though he continued to deny the fact that he wanted this. Itachi hadn't been so rough with him in a long time, after the first few times he had forced the boy, he'd realized Sasuke was no longer going to put up much of a fight so he had opted to be gentle with him occasions, only getting rough when he was in a fowl mood or if Sasuke ticked him off. Sasuke would continue to deny this like the denied the fact that he wanted his brother to fuck him at all, but he actually preferred rough sex with Itachi, it made him feel. It made him feel and it made him want more because outside of their unholy unions Itachi made him feel nothing but emptiness.

Itachi wrapped a hand around Sasuke's hard, neglected shaft and began to pump it time with his thrust, making the younger boy moan even louder and arch into the sinful touch. Oh god, this was too much, Sasuke wouldn't last much longer.

"ITACHI!" he screamed and shot his seed into the air. A few thrust later and he felt the cooling sensation of Itachi coming inside him.

The older Uchiha released his tight hold on the younger's hips and he regained control of his breathing. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips before pulling out of him.

Sasuke laid on the hard cave floor, panting for breath and trying to regain control of himself, "Sasuke," he heard his name being spoken softly, turning his head in the direction of the voice, he eyes fell on his brother, "Tell me Sasuke," Itachi said, "Do you love him?"

But it seemed Sasuke had renewed his vow of silence, for he turned his head away without answering.

He half expected Itachi to hit or kick him again, but neither came. There was some shuffling sounds, and when Sasuke looked around again, Itachi was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tsumetai

~Cold-hearted~

There was a big commotion when Sasuke dragged himself back into the village trough the main gate. People flocked around him asking him questions that he had no desire to answer. Finally a squad of Anbu came and broke up the crowd. But before Sasuke could feel relief at this, the leader of the squad turned to him, "Sasuke Uchiha you are wanted in the Hokage's office immediately, if you resist we are under orders to use force if necessary."

Sasuke barely resisted rolling his eyes, "No need for that. I'll go willingly." That said he followed the group of masked Shinobi to the village leader.

~*~

"Sasuke you have some explaining to do." Lady Tsunade declared.

Sasuke looked at her with barely contained disdain, "I don't see what's there to explain. You found Naruto, did you not?"

"We found him." Tsunade affirmed, "He was unconscious, lying in a bush near the infirmary."

"If you found him, then what is it that you want from me?"

"How about in explanation as to how he got there?"

Sasuke shrugged, "How am I supposed to know how the dobe ends up in the situations he does? I'm not his keeper."

Lady Tsunade was furious, "Listen here you smart mouthed little brat, I have half a mind to have you arrested for treason, and another half to beat the shit out of you. But since it seems someone has already done that for me, you better just tell me what I want to know before I kill you where you stand."

"What is it that you want to know?!' Sasuke snapped, "Do you want me to tell you the _truth_. Do you want me to tell you that my brother took him from the forest last night, after me and Naruto engaged in _questionable_ activities? Do you want me to tell you that before he took Naruto, Itachi returned me to my home safely and initiated one of our childhood _games_, with Naruto's _life_ on the line? Should I tell you that as a conditioned for returning Naruto to the village, Itachi took me and left me _fucked_ in every sense of the word? You say I should tell you what you want to know; well you can't handle everything that I know. I have four broken ribs, a concussion, multiple cuts and bruises, plus I'm bleeding from places you don't even want to know about. And you say you want me arrested for treason. You have no idea what I've been trough, for Naruto and for this village. You have no idea what I've lost."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say anything more, for fear of breaking down. Nor could he bring himself to stay any longer in the presence of this ignorant woman, "Excuse me." He hissed, and turned and exited the office before the Hokage could reply. If she sent Anbu after him, so what. If she had him considered a traitor, so what. He didn't care anymore. He had given up so much, and that woman wanted him convicted for treason. Fuck it. He didn't care anymore. Not about the Hokage, not about the village, not about himself, not about Naruto, he didn't care about anything anymore.

"_Do you love him?" _Itachi had asked.

Fuck him, too. The fucking blind fool. He thought he was so great. He thought he was so great, but he didn't know anything. He didn't know shit. And that's what hurt the most.

"_Do you love him?"_

That question had served to thoroughly tick Sasuke off. How could he ask such a thing?

Didn't Itachi realize that the only person Sasuke loved was…


End file.
